The Bat's Dilemma
by bluepinephrine
Summary: The Joker he can face, but 3 lustful dangerous girls that can blast, rip, and tear him to pieces? The Bat has a big dilemma on his hands. This is one heck of a love story w/ other normal pairings. Whilst romance is in the air, a sinister plot unveils.....
1. Preface: Cat At Play

I decided to start a J-League fic with a love square with Bats, of course. He's the guy with just too many dangerous girlfriends and that's why he's perfect for this.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League show, 'cause if I did, Catwoman would've shown up somewhere along ther and Green Lantern and Shayera would've gone back together. Also the show wouldn't even have stopped.

Okay I'll shut up now. Here it is:

* * *

He was looking ravishing tonight, well he always did. Eyes like ice daggers, baby blue. Dark as night hair too perfectly fixed. 6 feet 2. Black tux, though I did miss the grey spandex. It accented his great physique much better. And the bat symbol. My claws just couldn't keep away from that thing: tracing it hoping to feel him flinch under me. He never did.

I watched as he walked past tables in the fancy-schmancy party penthouse and flirted with every girl in sight. Winking. Talking innuendo. Thank god he didn't do any more than flirt with the bimbos or I just might've gotten up and ripped their throats out. He was mine and only mine...for no matter about the two other prissies he was considering: Wonder Priss and Backstabbing Sweety Tweety Terrorist Gal, he had come to this one instead of the others. That proved something didn't it? Well I was about to find out.

He gave one last wink to the red-head bimbo in a revealing yellow dress then turned away to reveal his real stoic face. Wayne was gone, only some warped kinder version of the Bat was here. I couldn't wait until the day I saw him for who he really was, normal, witty, and charming Bruce. No facades. He looked straight at me, our eyes met, and started walking toward me in that sauntering Wayne fashion. I liked it how he legs would gallop with grace when he chased me, but this was different. It was like his was floating over the floor toward my table. The only other time I saw this was when he wore that ghastly cape of his that gave me twice the thrill and all the mystery.

He grabbed a chair and sat. We were the only ones at the table. Other idiot socialites were either getting tipsy or gossiping like over-anxious sheep.

I set the full glass of wine I had. "At least you have the decency to take of that mask for me." My arms crossed while one of my classic flirty smiles came on.

"That's all you've got to say. No 'Handsome' or 'Good Looking'. I thought you'd be serenading me with flirty insinuations all night."

"We're pass that already." And we were, though it was fun bantering with handsome. A thought came to me. "Besides, I don't flirt with womanizer Bruce Wayne. I'm mostly interested in the Bat and the man behind his mask." As I said those words with a teasing tone, I reached out to his cheek and stroked it, as if to feel for an imaginary cowl to pull off.

He grabbed my hand, like he had a million times. His touch was as light as feather, like I was the most delicate thing in the word, yet he had a firm grip that wouldn't let easily. It was the same situation I'd repeated many times with him. Sometimes I felt as if his grip would slacken just a smudge, then go back to tightness just as fast, but I still felt that reluctance. He wanted me to know, so many times, he had.

As much as Handsome had tried to resist me and not react, he sometimes always gave it away in some small motion. It was small, but I knew I had entered. He had let me in. I was up there with Ratgirl and Los Dos Birdies. I was etched in with the rest of his girls, but I was in the top three and in the lead. Again, he had come and he knew I'd be here.

His hand dropped my frail wrist back to the tabletop."What are you doing here?!" He was leaning toward the angry bat growl, and I loved it. He sounded so sexy in that even deeper baritone voice. Even better was the Bat glare he gave me. It was intense, the one he gave to all criminals who then peed in their pants. For me, I'd never fear those eyes. Because no matter how hard he tried to hide it, I could still see the desire in them. Desire that was reserved for me. Not even the princess and eco-terrorist girl could get that look out of him.

"You know why. I just came to say hi and all that."

"You said you wouldn't be here."

"Come on Handsome! You know me. Sometimes the cat got my tongue and things just get twisted." His glare didn't intensify, nor decrease. There was a twinkle in his eyes I hadn't seen before though. He was lightening towards me. Without his mask, Handsome was an open book to me, though he still had many stoic moments of inscrutable readings.

"I do know you. And I did know you were coming, but this doesn't mean anything Selina."

"Of course it does. You didn't pick Ghoul-whatever's thing and ya didn't choose Princess Prissy's nation's meeting. Who else is there but me? Why'd you come here then?" I asked with not a tone of accusation, I was just teasing him, warming him up for the big finale.

"The nightlife was tiring and I didn't want to make a trip out of town. This party was the only place I could go without straining a muscle."

Ever the escape artist, I would've said and immediately Handsome would've none I was starting to flirt. Our history was a long one. That line would have given us both nostalgia. But I bit that one back. I needed to play it off cool. "I believe you. Thanks for showing up, Handsome." I blew him a kiss and walked away, hips swaying as usual, but only for the Bat. Hey, I was still the sexy seductress, and I wouldn't stop 'til he came to me.

"Oh and one last thing." I turned to see his, again, stoic face. "Might want to watch out. You've fallen deep into a ditch and no matter how much higher you climb, you'll still be in deep. We're all dangerous no matter which one you pick. Me. Wayne and Catwoman get together, and the Bat's rogue gallery will be wondering what happened between us, the Bat and Cat. It'll arouse suspicions and identities will be in danger. Pick Ghoul-head and you'll have to deal with her Daddy Dearest and company. Lastly the Priss. What'll her Warrior Queen Mommy think of that. Think about her sisters too. That'll be a shame. Also there'll be a field day for the press. Secret identities are hard to come by when you're as pretty as a goddess. Remember pick one and the other two will get ya. Ghoul will set her ninja buds on ya. Queen Hippo will slash you to pieces herself. Me.... well we'll see. It's not my fault you picked such dangerous woman. I guess you've always have to a challenge."I said the words with a cautious, warning, concerned tone though I wanted to put as much venom as I could into them. I couldn't hide the threat entirely. I couldn't help but release some of the cooped up venom in the words _dangerous _and_ challenge. _

This was the exact speech I had prepared for him. When I finished, he gave me a grim smile. He probably would have said something if it weren't for the Bat Signal lighting up the sky. I turned, but glanced back. He was already gone. Just like the bat to do that.

I finally turned and walked away with determined steel in my eyes. I was playing with Bat's heart. It felt dirty, but it had to be done.

* * *

Please review. I do need feedback. Is it too confusing? Keep in mind, this scene will play out again sometime in the story after key events happen. You'll probably get the situation better then. Sorry if it was confusing though.


	2. Chapter 1: The Bat's Love Advice Part I

* * *

**Disclaimer:.....you get the picture.**

**There's an A/N at the bottom with the P.S. in case your wondering and don't want to read the whole thing over.**

**On with the story:**

**

* * *

**

A few months/weeks earlier.....

The Monitor Womb 5:00 PM:

Monitor duty, every league member's _favorite_ job. Especially the Bat as it was his turn today. It had been months since he had last done this. The overpopulation of heroes in the Tower managed to get you free from this duty for a long time. Still, he did it like a pro.

His head swiveled back in forth from video clip to video clip of on-going events. There was Flash and Shining Knight. Flash seemed to be going faster than normal. Most leaguers, specifically the seven founding members knew why. For every mission, Flash would always hope to get it accomplished quickly and thoroughly. There was one reason for that and it was all about a girl named Linda. Linda was the star news reporter for Central City's news station. It was evident she was in love the Flash from the way she swayed and swooned for him on the city broadcastings. Apparently she fell for the other half of him too.

This relationship wouldn't have mattered much to the Bat, but he had something to do with it actually.

_Flashback_

_

* * *

_

It all began when one day Wally West, after finishing his works as at the lab, had gone over the news station for a talk with his small-level buddy Sam Hull**(A/N: Hull's a made up character. He may be used a few times but not much).** He worked as an assistant to the cameraman. Sammy then introduced him to Linda, the girl Wally remembered to be the one who asked for his phone number. Maybe it was the white lenses of his spandex suit, but suddenly Linda appeared much prettier out of suit. He started to flirt shyly and his stuttering youthful attempts at flattery were the cuteness that got him to enter Linda's heart.

In their relationship beginning, the founding league members and a few others learned a lot about Flash which Shayera had already figured after his attempts with the Brazilian chick Fire. Flash was flirty and cocky with every girl he met. A serious relationship and making it last was his problem. Wally wasn't very experienced in those things and paced and raced around the six found league members saying things like:

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Do I buy her flowers?"

"Should I be early, on time, or fashionably late?"

"Are we close enough that I can kiss her after a date?"

And so on. The others answered with sundry advice:

"I have a confession Flash," said J'onn. "I first met my wife her on earth only because I scoured the minds of those in Hong Kong. When I read her mind and how good-hearted she was deep inside. I immediately picked her to be mine."

"You used your telepathy to get a date!" an outraged Flash exclaimed.

"I'm deeply ashamed of my choice but I was worried. I would not have someone who was selfish or greedy. Mating on Mars was done mostly by need to continue by race. I was one of the lucky few who got to pick my mate by choice of mind and heart. Here on earth I'm quite inexperienced at the heart. Perhaps you should ask someone of more experience."

Flash left to find Green Lantern. He had gone to J'onn because he thought him to be the most insightful person he knew. Apparently he was wrong in this specific area. John was his best friend so he thought he could count on him.

Wally sped to the cafeteria where he saw John sitting alone. A tray of cafeteria gunk lay on the table uneaten. John appeared to be intently thinking about something, but Flash didn't notice much at the moment. He sat himself on the circular bench of the cafeteria tables then said, "Hey GL! What's up? Can I ask you some advice?"

"Huh?"his reverie of whatever was broken. "Oh. Let me guess it's love advice?"

"Whoa! GL you do know me."

"No. J'onn warned ahead of time."

"Oh...Well let me hear it. I mean, Linda and I have....we're...uh..."

"Linda Park, the reporter for Central City's best news station, not to say nosiest. Pulling a Superman."

"Huh?"

"Well things are getting serious with Clark and Lois. He might even propose in a few weeks. That is, if he has the guts to tell her his secret identity. She's in love with Superman not Clark Kent. Kent's just her best friend and partner. Wait 'til Lois finds out. She'll have a full blown fit then and he knows. He should tell her though, before the reporter in her figures out. Better to hear it from him than find out herself."

"Secret identity! Oh my gosh, I forgot. When am I supposed to tell her my identity?! She kind of had a crush on him last time I checked. How'll she react?! Urgh!"

"Calm down. Tell me about how it's going so far. Don't worry about that just yet. You have plenty of time to know when it's serious enough to give her that."

"Okay. Well so far their relationship is all good. She's extremely pleasant and actually laughs at my jokes! Can you believe it! She likes me GL, a lot. Whenever I have to go to uh..'work' at the 'lab' she doesn't care. She's knows I'm a working guy so she wants me to take my time. Do the job. Even if I'm late for a date she's fine as long as I get there. She's pretty and awesome." A light went into his eyes as he told of his new girl, then they turned to their usual color of light green**(A/N: What color is Wally's eyes? I'm not sure) **with a hint of depression. "But me, I don't know what to do. Do I...or do I? I'm clueless. How am I supposed to get things moving?"

John gave him a skeptical glance that soon turned to mischievous. "The great Flash doesn't know what to with the ladies. Who would have thought?"

"Hey, I-"

"No Wally it's okay. I get it. First true love. Puts you at a loss."

"I've had lots of girlfriend," he put in proudly. His current love adviser raised a brow questioningly. If this had been a less serious conversation, Flash would've commented on how much he looked like the Bat just then. He sighed. "Alright. I'm not a ladies man. I'm not that good at all this stuff. I wish I had a great relationship like them, Supes and Lois. They've got it all cool. You and Vixen are doing good too." He shouldn't have spoken.

Green Lantern removed his eye contact from the speedster and looked behind him where two pairs of huddled wings. He gave a downwards frown."Yeah. Listen Wally, just follow your heart 'cause if you don't then you might just end up with the wrong person."

The Flash didn't miss the grieving, realizing what he said."Um..Sorry GL I didn't mean it that way. I mean I know things have been rough between you and Sh-"

"Everything is perfectly fine. Me and Vixen are all good." John looked back to the table where Shayera sat with her new boyfriend, then lifted his tray and walked away to dump it.

Wally grumbled. He was making somebody's day worse. A little more thought about GL's words and he shouted to John, "Hey GL! Maybe you should listen to your own advice."

John flashed another glance at Shayera and Hawkman, then walked away. Flash watched him walk away with a shake of his head.

A bit flustered with his advice, Flash knew John had kind of just figured out words of wisdom for himself and not his blooming relationship. In the corner of his eye. He saw olive green eyes watching the Green Lantern. There was some worry in them. Then the green eyes slid to his. Shayera and Flash mad eye contact, but she quickly turned away from him back to the never-ending conversation between her and Hawkman. Personally Flash thought the guy talked too much when with his "hawk soulmate", as he called Shayera these days, and that was saying something coming from Flash the most talkative and fastest talker in the world.

Flash's next stop would have been Shayera, but the look in her eyes and John's decided his decision for him. Right now, those two didn't need more drama. They had enough. So Diana was his next choice. Though the Amazon was new to Man's World, she had said that she'd met all twelve Olympian gods at her coronation as princess. She had been thirteen then, but it was something she said she'd never forget, and she hadn't. One particular goddess she had met was Aphrodite. He hoped to get some advice indirectly from the goddess of love herself.

He found her training in the Training Room. She was fighting a virtual yet real-to-the-touch figure of Volcana, Copperhead, and Cheetah. The setting was a downtown part of Metropolis. The trio had stolen some money bags from a bank. They all ran towards an alley. Copperhead jumped onto the Amazon warrior's shoulder trying to distribute his deadly poison, but was easily cast aside with a straight-to-the-bodice punch from Diana. In this process, Copperhead careened Cheetah along with him to the trash cans piled by the alley's musty dumpster. Volcana jumped toward Diana and tried to spurt a package of fire balls at her. Diana easily dodged and clutching Volcana by her neck and punching her lights out.

They weren't much for her so she finished quickly. The program had stopped. The grey of the metallic walls in the Training Room replaced the Metropolis sky and buildings after a glowing blue flash.

She walked to through the door to the control room saying to herself, "Time for a level up." She swiped a few locks of hair from out of place. A smile brightened her face as she saw Wally leaning against the door frame to the corridor. "Flash! I haven't seen you in awhile."

"You know. I've been running around doing stuff."

"Well why don't you seat down and we can catch up."

Flash smiled and sat next to her on the metal bench overlooking the virtual training room. Even after working and hardly breaking a sweat, Diana looked beautiful. It went unnoticed by Flash now. Before he would have tried to flirt and flatter her, but he had gotten past that. Diana was like a big sister to him now. It would be awkward between them if he did. The feeling was mutual. Diana considered Wally a little brother that was fun for joking around with. "Ok, Wondy. I've got something to tell you."

Maybe, it was the unusually serious tone of his voice, but Diana gasped and sprang to her feet at once. "Oh Hera, you're n-not...you're... not having a kid are you?"

"What?!" Flash was flabbergasted. He didn't know what the heck she was talking about.

Diana blushed in realization then sat again. "I'm sorry. For a second I thought you had gotten together with a girl and had a kid. The way you said you needed to tell me something sounded like one of those soap operas or dramas Shayera and I watch. Shayera watches a lot of doctor dramas. You sounded exactly like Dr. Hart when she revealed to her boyfriend that she was pregnant. Except it was the other way around..." First was shock, then-she put it so innocently and like a little girl(well not little girl, but...) who was caught with her hand in a cookie jar that-

"Hahahahahaha!! Wondy-Haha-you-Hahahaha-crack me up! Hahaha!" Wally couldn't stop laughing and he didn't intend to for the next few hour. He would have stayed in place like that if it weren't for Diana's nasty glare. She got that she didn't get it and the princess never really liked to be laughed at. Flash immediately remembered she had pride that could almost out-beat the Bat's arrogance. After numerous encounters with Man's World, her ego had gone down from the Amazonian Princess she was, but she had her moments. It was one her likable yet sometimes hateful qualities.

At seeing Diana's anger for being misunderstood he stopped immediately, the laughter diminished gradually and greatly. "Hahahaha. Okay. I'm sorry Wondy. That was just too funny!"

"Okay I get it laugh at the misinformed princess. Now tell me, what's really going on with you?"

Genuine interest and concern was what he heard from her voice after the annoyed tone of being laughed at. He felt like a jerk for laughing so hard. His voice was back to being quite reticent about such important matters to the heart."You see I met this girl and we've kind of been dating for like a month almost. We're getting close, but I...I don't know what to do. How do I get closer to her? How do I say that I want to be serious about it? I mean..."

"Love advice? From me? I've not lived in Man's World as you have your whole life," she shrugged.

"Hey! You met Aphrodite also known as the _love_ goddess. There's gotta be something out of that."

"Sorry. I'm not having the best of a love life too." He got what she was saying. The Bat was still playing hard-to-get and as in _really_ hard-to-get. _Stupid Bat, _Wally thought_, just get with Wondy already!_

Diana stood from the bench and went to the control panel to level up. Wally took that as a cue to leave.

He still needed help though so he decided to go to his last resort: the Bat. Maybe this would have been delayed if Superman was here, but that wasn't the case. Supes had been pretty busy after Darkseid's invasion. It left only him.

Wally knew where to find him. Usually he was in Gotham, but this time around, he was helping repair a javelin. Only a few league member knew how to do it. Since Wayne Enterprises was the one who spent the rent here in the new watch tower, it might as well be Bruce Wayne fixing it up. The Bat had come up for monitor duty any way, so he decided to fix it after that.

Memories of Bruce going to his Flash appreciation day came to mind. _When you really got down to it, Bats was actually nice_, thought Wally.

He had changed some of his attitude to the Bats since then. Yes, he still cracked jokes that were horrendous to the workaholic, but they seemed, well much more friendlier to each other. Bats still gave him glares, but it was more of a.....how should you say? Big brother tormentor. Yeah that was it. Ever since then, Batman was like a mean big brother. He was mean and bigger, but he was still a brother.

As he zoomed toward the Bat, he had these thoughts and theories in mind. _Maybe talking to the Bat about this kind of stuff wasn't going to be so bad._

There was clank as a screwdriver was placed on top of the javelin's front trunk. The Bat grabbed a rag and cleaned off his gloved hands? It was a weird sight seeing Batman clean his gloved hands, regardless of whether he was wearing them or not. _Jeeves'll probably tell him off, _Flash snickered to himself, revealing his presence to the Dark Knight.

"Flash, what are you doing here?" Batman barked. _Did he sense a tone of aggravation?_ Flash wasn't sure. Who could ever truly read the Bat any way?

"Oh nothing.... just hanging around here.... with you." _How pathetic was that?!_

"Let me guess, girl problems?"

_How'd he...._"So J'onn told you like he told GL?"

"No I figured out for myself." _Figures, typical Bats. Know-it-all and he knows it._

"So uh-tell me Bats can't you help me?" _This was getting awkward. Worst idea ever! Asking the stoic secretive Batman for advice, but then again...._

"I get what your trying Flash. I'm the most renowned billionaire playboy around-don't tell Ollie I ever said that, but I'm no Romeo. So try someone else. I've had my fair share of _love_ problems and I still haven't figured 'uncrackable' code called love." The Bats stood to leave.

Flash was expecting the typical lecturing Bat who always had something intelligent to say, not this. It most likely had something to do with Diana. "Are you talking about Di-?"

"Don't go there." That had stopped Bruce in his tracks and made him turn around to give Flash a prime Bat-glare. It said to back off! Bats was going on it at his own pace.

Still Flash needed some advice so he proceeded saying, "Come on Bats! Clark has told me about all the girls you dated regardless of the playboy act. Never thought I'd say this, but you a ladies' man!"

The Bat gave him a questioning eyebrow raise(well mask raise) and said, "Did he?"

"Uh... yeah."

That gave Bats a start. "Alright. Remind me to speak to Clark later."

_Gulp. I'd better give Clark a heads up._

The Bat stood to his full 6"2' height. "Here's my words of advice Wally. Just be yourself. Be truthful with her and you won't have to hide anything from her. Eventually when the time's right you can reveal your identity to her and everything. Honesty is the best value to build upon a relationship."

This warped big brother version of the Bat dropped the tools from the finished and fixed javelin then walked off, leaving a grateful speedster thinking about his words.

* * *

_End of Flashback_

_Why couldn't I just listen to my own words of advice before?_, thought the Bat, then shrugged it off.

Next in the video panels of league members was Shayera with Hawkman trying to help her up in vain. Shayera could handle herself. _John is going to love this, _Batman thought.

Things had been going rocky between John and Vixen for the past few weeks. Hawkman had started acting more gentlemen-like so Shayera tolerated one date, and so started the awkward relationship of the lovebirds(almost literally). And the tension of it all was making John jealous as hell. He hardly ever paid attention to Vixen during lunch break. His eyes wandered to Hawkman laughing along with Shay. Weird thing, love is. Shayera didn't even seem to notice the effect she was having on him, or did she?

Vixen was being modest about it. Ever since Shayera and her had become friends, she promised herself that if John chose the great warrior instead of her, she'd be fine. It would be a clean break. She had gotten to know the traitor much better and understood why John had felt such amazing feelings toward her. The woman was completely devoted and strong. Much stronger than she'd ever be. One day she'd have to let go of John, she knew this. He was too in love with... not her.

Though they had established a great friendship, Vixen felt something was terribly wrong between her and Shayera. Whenever she waved or greeted her, she got a half-hearted wave back. If she started a conversation, Shayera would immediately leave, a flash of olive green eyes ridden with grief in them. It seemed like she was avoiding her. Vixen was trying to get down to the puzzle of why, but she couldn't seem to find a plausible reason. No other female leaguer knew either. She still had to ask Diana though. Things had patched up between those two when they went on that mission.

In another window on the main monitor was Wonder Woman a.k.a. the Princess Diana of the Amazons. Diana was beating up Cheetah pretty badly as she had tried to rob a jewelry deposit. It seemed like after that big shuffle in the Injustice Gang led by Luthor things were pretty low-key for the cat. Diana quickly knocked the cat down and handed her over to the authorities. She made her escape from the showers of cameras and reporters, flying with more grace than any creature. In Batman's eyes(and practically every man's eyes), she was one of the most beautiful woman he had seen in ever. But the Bat was still thinking of the risks. He and Diana wouldn't work. He didn't want her to get hurt. His love life was the worst and he was too busy right now to pursue in a relationship.

His mind had been changed and it had take a very stern British surrogate father/butler.

One day after a harsh day of his crusade through the city. He arrived home to a very aloof Alfred. Weirdly enough was the loss of Tim. Tim usually demanded an update of things, but tonight was not the case. Tim was nowhere to be seen probably doing homework forced upon him by the ever-stern butler.

"Good evening sir," Alfred said brusquely. That was strange for Alfred, the polite, caring, and always level-headed butler. It certainly was.

"Good evening Alfred, but I'd hardly call it evening. It's 4 am. More like good morning." Alfred didn't give the slightest reaction to his ward's play with jokes. He was a good mood now. Joker was behind bars and Harley had actually cooperated pretty well at the arrest. She was happy to be seeing "Red" again as she said. With the clown couple of crime now locked up in Arkham, that checked the list of his rogue's gallery. All were locked up or currently in hiding from him and inactive in criminal acts. He didn't get why Alfred was in such a sour mood. Usually when he actually tried at jokes, Alfred and him would have some fun bantering between surrogate father and son. Alfred always made him feel like a little boy, at age eight. It was a light in the dark of his nights. Before he could inquire to what was putting Alfred in an annoyed mood, he was interrupted.

"Ms. Prince came by. She was looking for you."

So that's what kind of night it was going to be. Ms. Prince being Diana's alter-ego, meant the night would be all about them, him and her, their relationship. Ever since Luthor and Darkseid had disappeared, Diana had decided to get a better understanding of Man's World. Without the threat of Apokolips at the moment, she wanted a sort of normal life. So with the help of Bruce she had set up a her identity as Diana Prince, the curator at the Smithsonian museum in New York. She'd get to have some fun viewing Greek mythology through Man's eyes and learn more about the history of Man's World. It involved a lot of research so it worked.

Since New York was so close to Gotham, she had been making reoccurring visits to Bruce. They'd been getting closer and kind of on dates, but it was more friendly than romantic. Bruce always kept it that way. He wanted to take things slow a little. Do it right. Many of the Bat family knew this wasn't a good reason. Bruce knew Diana well enough that he could put things further. He was in love with her after all.

So with all this closeness, Alfred would argue endlessly with Bruce about their relationship.

It always went something like this:

Those prophetic words, "Ms. Prince came by. She was looking for you," would be said.

"Yes, Alfred."

Then: "Ms. Diana is a strong-willed woman, she'd be able to handle the cold nights waiting for the Batman to come home." or "Ms. Diana was quite worried about you and called about how you were healing from the accident." and on an on.

But Alfred wasn't the only one bugging him about it.

On one normal day, well night, in the batcave, Bruce was suiting up.

"Ya know, might want to get her before someone else does." Dick commented with suggestive raised eyebrows. Bruce got what he was implying.

"She's too old for you. Besides don't you have that Tamarian princess, Starfire or Kori."

"Hey I'm like 24 years old. It's all good. Any way Kori and I are alright... She and I just at the point of our relationship where we're having problems. It's like a roller coaster. I flirt, she turns green, and we break up. I flirt withher, she kisses me, we make-up. Same thing happens over and over."

"Well get that picture out of your head. 'Cause that's not going to happen." He was leaning toward the Bat growl now.

"Whoa, Bruce! Possessive much. Wouldn't want to see you get jealous. Besides I was just joking." Bruce gave a short growl in return. It looked like Dick was done, but he turned and replied, "So does that mean your going to get together with Wondy and make out with her."

He was aiming for a false punch. Bruce delivered Dick exactly what he wanted. He hit him lightly though stern on the arm then jumped into the Batmobile. He was all suited up. There was a _zoom! _as the Dark Knight began his night work.

"He didn't say no," Dick grinned.

So that was how things were going with the Bat family. They would always tease him and taunt him about his little relationship with Diana.

Dick wasn't here now because of a big argument Bruce and him had gotten into(again), but he had always been getting at Bruce like that. It wasn't as bad as the teasing Dick got from Tim and Barbara about his supposed Battiness(apparently the apple though not biologically related to the tree hadn't fallen too far from the surrogate tree), but it was still annoying and worked him up.

Teasing and taunting. It all went back to that.

Nobody had won and gotten him to get with her, but the way Alfred was glaring at him, he was unsure if he would win this battle. No one messed with Alfred, even The Dark Knight of Gotham.

"Miss Diana is very sweet and caring person. Quite stubborn I might say, like a specific someone." Obviously he was cornering Bruce with his implications of compatibility.

"She's an honored friend and ally to Batman." Being stoic was nothing the Batman could handle.

"I've heard rumors that the Batman is very close to Wonder Woman. Perhaps having relations that are of no less, friendship and love." It was going to be that way then. Third person discussions of the Bat didn't end well.

Bruce never gave up though. "Really. I've heard the Batman is too busy for relationships. He's one workaholic who doesn't have time to pursue a relationship. And any way. The man has major issues. He's known as a complete heartbreaker. Can't have a relationship for more than a month, barely 3 weeks even. Does that show great relationship conditions for a princess that has had hardly any love experience and is from a civilization of Amazonian warriors?!" He was beginning to raise his voice. These taunts had happened often, but Alfred just pushed them too hard sometimes. They needed to stay out of his personal life!

"Really? Is that so?" A perfectly raised eyebrow assaulted Bruce's annoyance further. No one could give cocky eyebrow raises like Alfred, not even the Bat. Then the eyebrow fell. There nothing but utter seriousness in the butler's voice. "I've heard many tales of the Dark Knight. He is Gotham's hero and silent guardian. He never asks for much. He never sacrifices his city for what he wants. And he's as stubborn as his father." He'd hit a note there.

"The Batman has never given in to a fight. He never back downs. That's what I've always appreciated of him. He reminds me so of Thomas Wayne in his crusade. I'd be baffled if the Knight gave up those he loves for selling his soul to do good for his mission. Batman never gives up. It's his mighty power, the one that no one can take away from him. He mustn't give up on love. So give up a little of the mission. The mission has many others to handle it. He can't and shouldn't bear it on his own shoulders. The world doesn't need to rest on one man's shoulder. Batman-you, a true son of Thomas Wayne- have done enough. Isn't it time for the world to pay you back with the one thing you need most?" A gentle hand patted Bruce on his shoulder, then was lifted away. With delicate steps, Alfred sauntered out of the cave, upward to the light, leaving Bruce. He had given answers Bruce already had, and finally gotten the Batman to agree with him.

He still held the world, or at least Gotham's world, on his shoulder,in his adamant mind, but he was going to go out to a date with Diana. A real one and ask her to be his girl. A fair trade. Be with Diana and still protect the city and everyone. Evermore he would be it's guardian. Nothing like before would ever happen again in his city. He wasn't helpless. He wasn't perfect, but he was the best thing, they had. He hoped he was good enough for the people. For his father.

Thoughts of Diana were being overwhelmed by something else. Other things were worming into his mind. A specific cat or female fatal. Cats and Diana. It didn't mix well. Well in Batman's thinking it didn't. Especially when he thought about specific females who tended to be cat-like as in sexily flirty.

Batman was having problems with a specific cat and that was only half the story. It wasn't the usually problems. _She_ was the one stealing diamonds not helping him reprimand those who did. Still that wasn't the big problem. _She _was pushing him further to his limits than anyone else had done before. He was afraid he might actually fall for it and _her._

Through out the whole week Selina had been helping him do good and only gave a subtle "Good bye Handsome" with a air-flown kiss before disappearing. The disappearances were even better than some of his own. And the bad thing: it was very alluring. Still...

Truth be told, it all wasn't real, just dreams of the Cat. In them she would be all good and they'd be fighting crime together.

Besides, he didn't care about the Cat's supposed conversion to goodness. Again, it was all a dream. She had tried before and failed. He was never sure whether he could truly trust her. Doubtless times he had wanted to tell her, maybe it would all come into place. But he couldn't succumb to it. He couldn't break. He would not let the cat burglar in. Or deeper 'cause she was already in. Any way. The Cat was long gone somewhere in Paris. He'd like to say 'Good riddance' but a part of him couldn't let go.

It was just like fate to make it so that when he was trying to patch things with Diana, a certain seducing cat walked back in his life-and through fantasies no less. One thing he needed to answer for himself was: The Cat or the Princess? His mind was made. Diana was the right one for him. He was planning on asking her out tonight. Right now he had monitor duty. Love didn't look to be his thing right now. In fact it never really much his thing much ever since....things changed.

Tonight would change everything. He had it all planned out. Lure her into the monitor room at 8:00 PM sharp with a death red rose in hand and the cowl off. Dinner at Roberto's. Her in glasses while him in shades. No one would be the smarter.

There was a _Ping!_ and the Bat raised his head in alarm(well as much alarm as Batman can be alarmed). On the screen appeared a man in blue spandex with a red cape to cap it off. His brooding was interrupted by the voice of the big blue boy scout.

* * *

**So I finally updated. Wow! Sorry, but I was having trouble writing the first chapter. The first draft of this involved a continued conversation with the Man of Steel, meaning this would probably be like three times as long(yeah I can really write conversations out). I'm also sorry, due to what I just said about me writing conversations out, to say that the next chapter will practically have no action at all. They'll be some more advice from Bats about love(there was hardly any in here). In the next chapter there will be a flashback, but no real action. All right, I'm done with my sorry-fest.**

**Now here are my concerns for this chapter: OOC-ness is something that I'm definitely wondering. Was the Wondy joke out of hand(I feel in my story she'll get to learn more about Man's World) or am I just playing her up too much as a naive person(Sorry if I am)? Any other character worries? Batman has to be perfect 'cause it is his story so please do tell if he's screwed up.**

**Okay so please do the norm: Review!! It's summer so I probably won't get as much so every one counts! Oh and thank you for reading AND reviewing!!**

**P.S. Another A/N: I decided to update this chapter to give another A/N without adding another chapter(I hope that isn't against the rules) and I did do one last editing at the end of the story(probably can't tell the difference). Any way, I was just going to say that this fic to all ends and purposes will have Bruce and Selina end up together. I feel my summary might mislead others so I just want to make it completely clear that this is not a BatmanWW fic(as if there isn't enough of those).**

**So there will be some BMWW moments and Bruce/Talia moments(don't know if there's any fans of that couple). I won't bash any of them against the other because IMHO they're all suitable for him(but BatCat rocks!!! ahem...). And the message I'm basically trying to say is I want to make this story BatCat, but at the same time I don't want it to feel as if I'm biased(even though I am) to lean toward any of them. Maybe that little Wondy joke just felt to rude or something. I've seen some stories where they make Selina extra bitchy or very out of character(check out Switcheroo) and others where they make Diana too arrogant and hard about getting over it(check out IDK what story it was, but BatCat ended up together) or where they just didn't really include the character as much as I'd like(check out In the Lion's Den). So please feel free to tell me if you have any character concerns. Thanks for your time! Good day! Oh and please review! I'd at least like to know if I'm doing bad. Maybe it's 'cause it's summer, but there's been no reviews for the new chapter.**


End file.
